Confia en mí
by Thirteen Hadley
Summary: Thirteen está destruida emocionalmente y ahoga sus penas en las drogas y el alcohol, pero un desafortunado accidente la hará cambiar de parecer y Cameron va a estar ahí para ella.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Dr. House no me pertenece, yo solo lo utilizo para matar el tiempo sin ánimos de lucro. La serie pertenece al gran David Shore

**Confía en mí**

Estaba en el bar como todas las noches, tratando de divertirme y vaciar mis penas con una copa, hacía una semana desde que mi diagnostico de Huntington había dado positivo y lo único que quería era alejarme de la realidad por un momento.

Todo mi mundo daba vueltas y podía sentir el efecto del alcohol y las drogas haciendo estragos en mí. Me sentía muy mareada y con nauseas, sin mencionar algunos de los temblores que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando, no sabía si era por mi enfermedad o por el efecto de todo lo que mi cuerpo ingirió.

Esta noche no tenía ánimos de llevarme a ningún acompañante a casa, no estaba de humor, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salí del lugar dispuesta a irme a casa. No quise traer el auto porque sabía las condiciones en las que iba a volver, así que decidí que lo mejor era caminar, ese bar no quedaba muy lejos de casa y el aire fresco del invierno no me sentaba mal. Caminé algunas cuadras tambaleándome y agarrandome de las paredes, mi vista se estaba nublando y sudaba frío. ¡Maldición! Cometí una imprudencia al salir y volverme caminando, me quedaban unas cuantas cuadras todavía, pero en mi estado se hacían eternas. Decidí entonces parar y esperar a un taxi, intentando controlar mi respiración y mis mareos. Solo tenía que cruzar la calle, allí había un taxi, así que cruce...

* * *

**Cameron POV**

La noche en urgencias había sido muy agotadora, niños con fiebre, un hombre con un balazo en el dedo del pié... Estaba muy agotada... Mi turno estaba terminando así que decidí llevar todo el papeleo que me quedaba a Cuddy.

Vi la ambulancia empezando a traer gente muy herida, y pude escuchar como los hombres de la ambulancia decían que había sido un accidente muy trágico, que no había ningún muerto, pero había dos personas heridas de gravedad... Iba a irme ya que mi turno había terminado pero mi curiosidad pudo más...

Cuando bajaban a la persona de la ambulancia mi cuerpo se tenso y quedé en estado de Shock. Simplemente no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo...

- Thirteen...

* * *

**Thirteen Pov**

Miré hacia los lados y vi que no venia nadie así que me dispuse a cruzar, no podía hacerlo rápidamente ya que, mi estado no era nada bueno después de una noche de borrachera... Estaba llegando a mi destino cuando escucho una frenada y todo oscureció...

Desperté y podía escuchar el ruido infernal de la sirena de la ambulancia, como lo odiaba, todo me daba vueltas, mi cabeza iba a explotar del dolor y mi vista estaba bastante nublada... me incorporé un poco más, débilmente, pero rápidamente me arrepentí del movimiento y emití un gemido de dolor, mi vista se recupero un poco y cuando me vi estaba cubierta de sangre...

Llegamos al hospital, mi estado de conciencia se desvanecía por más que yo pusiera todas mis fuerzas en mantenerme despierta.

Pude ver una mata de pelos rubios a mi costado mientras era trasladada en la camilla, ella tomó mi mano... Sin dudas era Cameron.

Quise hablar pero sentí una opresión en el pecho que me nubló los sentidos y un gemido involuntario escapo de mis labios... como odiaba ser tan vulnerable...

- Sssh... Dr. Hadley tranquila, usted va a estar bien...

Y fue lo último que escuche después de perder el sentido.

* * *

**Cameron Pov. **

Allí estaba ella, siendo bajada de la ambulancia, desangrándose. Me precipité hacia la camilla lo más rápido que pude, ella todavía estaba conciente. Tomé su mano involuntariamente dejando me llevar por la preocupación que tenía viendo a una persona tan fuerte en un estado tan vulnerable... Ella al parecer me reconoció y trato de hablarme, pero estaba muy herida que lo único que se salio fue un horrendo gemido de dolor que la hacia ver aun más débil. Traté de reconfortarla para que no se asuste, pero en ese momento ella perdió el sentido. Me desesperé ella se veía muy grave, tenia heridas bastante profundas y un golpe severo en la cabeza, temí que se desangrará o que tuviera una contusión cerebral. No lo pensé dos veces y entre al quirófano con ella. Mi turno tenía que esperar...

Después de salir de la sala de operaciones y confirmar su estado, me senté en su habitación con la esperanza de que despertara. Ella estaba en un estado muy delicado, había perdido muchísima sangre, tenia varias costillas quebradas y una pierna, sin mencionar el golpe en la cabeza. Podría a ver muerto, aunque me temo que todavía no se puede decir que este fuera de peligro.

No me agradaba que una persona fuerte como ella este en ese estado. El examen había revelado que estuvo consumiendo alcohol y drogas, pero... ¿Por qué autodestruirte de esa manera? Sin duda ella era una persona misteriosa. Pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, mañana tendría que decirle a House a primera hora, y con ese pensamiento me quedé profundamente dormida...


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimers: Dr. House no me pertenece, yo solo lo utilizo para matar el tiempo sin ánimos de lucro. La serie pertenece al gran David Shore

**Capitulo 2**

Desperté debido a un suave gemido que pertenecía a la persona a la que estaba cuidando. No me había dado cuenta que estuve toda la noche durmiendo apoyada en la cama de Trece. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido debido a la posición en que me quede toda la noche, me estire y bostece, mirando a Trece que dormía placidamente... No se puede decir que había mejorado considerablemente, pero su semblante era relajado, todavía estaba en estado de inconciencia. Al parecer ese gemido lo habría hecho dormida después de intentar moverse para cambiar de posición. Mire el reloj, eran las 6:00 AM, House siempre tenia el habito de llegar un poco más tarde, así que salí de la habitación a esperarlo en la entrada para avisarle inmediatamente el estado en el que se encontraba su miembro del equipo.

Esperé cerca de media hora, como era costumbre el llego con su semblante serio e iba directo a molestar a Cuddy, hasta que me interpuse en su camino. Él con su habitual sarcasmo me saludo, pero yo no le di importancia y procedí a contarle lo que pasó.

- House, Trece tuvo un grave accidente. Al parecer un automóvil la choco cuando iba cruzando la calle y en los análisis se detecto que había estado consumiendo drogas y alcohol. Creo que tendrías que ir a verla, ya que se encuentra bastante grave.

- ¿La mártir esta grave? No me extraña que se este autodestruyendo. Es una idiota.

- House no es momento para tu sarcasmo, ve a verla. Dile que cambie de vida, eres su jefe.

- Ella tiene derecho a hacer de su vida lo que quiera fuera del trabajo. Yo no puedo decirle nada.

Salio caminando deprisa hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba Trece y entro abriendo la puerta provocando un ruido bastante fuerte. Yo salí tras él y vi que se acerco a hasta la camilla de ella. Su mirada era fría y calculadora, pero estoy segura que en el fondo él se preocupaba por ella.

- Veo que treinta y uno ha cometido una imprudencia. Es una lastima, ella además de Wilson hacen que mis ideas vengan a mi cabeza cuando estamos en un diagnostico. Ella es fuerte Cameron, se recuperará. Avísame cuando despierte.

Y con esas últimas palabras se fue de la habitación.

Quede conmocionada con las palabras "Ella es fuerte, se recuperará". Tendría que estimarla mucho para que salgan esas palabras de House. Pronto empezaría mi turno en urgencias, así que le dí una última mirada a su estado y salí del lugar...

* * *

**Con House:**

En la sala de diagnostico estaba el equipo, pero en realidad no tenían ningún caso que a House le interesará. Estaban hablando de temas triviales, cuando House entro directamente y dejo su mochila en una silla.

- Muy bien. Tenemos algo interesante el día de hoy.

Kutner: Chico de diez años con falta de apetito y crecimiento de bello en sus partes intimas.

House: Solo dígale que se masturbe antes de cada comida. ¿Otra cosa?

Taub: House ¿Qué paso con Trece? Todavía no llegó.

House: Debe estar durmiendo después de pasar una noche de borrachera.

Taub: Trece siempre tuvo noches de borrachera y vino igual a trabajar. Algo tiene que haber pasado.

Kutner: ¿Qué nos ocultas House?

House: ¡OH! ¡Me descubrieron! Y no digo que sean perspicaces porque descubrieron que su compañera tuvo un accidente debido al alcohol y las drogas que tomo

Kutner: Espera... ¿Que dices?

House: No sabía que los orientales fueran tan sordos.

Foreman: House! Esto es grave. ¿Donde esta Trece?

House: Esta en la habitación 314. Pero tenemos un caso ahora. Ella se recuperará, Cameron cuida de ella.

Foreman: Esta bien. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos entonces? _______________________________________________________________________________

Estaba trabajando y tenía que llevar un par de autorizaciones a Cuddy para que me las firme. Entré a su oficina y se las deje.

Ella parecía muy ocupada, pero yo tenía que informarle sobre el estado del joven medico. Así que me dispuse a hablarle.

- Cuddy disculpa, necesito hablarte y es algo importante.

- ¿No puede esperar un poco Dra. Cameron? Hoy estoy bastante atareada.

- Lo siento, pero solo es algo que tengo que informarle y me iré.

- Esta bien, adelante. La escucho.

- Ayer a la madrugada ingresaron a un paciente para Urgencias, había sufrido un accidente y estaba muy grave según los paramédicos. Yo me acerque a ver su estado y se trataba de la Dra. Hadley.

- ¿Qué? Esto es terrible Dra. Cameron. ¿Como se encuentra ella actualmente?

- Esta mejorando, cuando llego se estaba desangrando. Tenia cortes por todos lados, una pierna fracturada y un horrible golpe en la cabeza. Le hice varios estudios y el golpe en la cabeza no es nada, pero en los otros análisis, me mostró que la Dr. Hadley había consumido drogas y alcohol. Le informe a House para que tratará de hablar con ella, pero ya conocerás la respuesta que me dio.

- Si me la imagino Cameron. Quiero que usted cuide exclusivamente de la Dra. Hadley. Yo trataré de hablar con House para que haga algo al respecto. No se porque esa joven se empeño en autodestruirse de esa forma.

- Yo digo lo mismo Cuddy. No te robaré más tiempo. Te dejé las autorizaciones arriba de tu escritorio, luego vendré por ellas. Adiós Dra. Cuddy.

- Adiós Cameron, y avíseme sobre el estado de la Dra. Hadley.

* * *

**Thirteen POV**

Bip bip bip...

Era lo único que podía escuchar, el ruido de las maquinas del hospital, esas maquinas que seguro me mantenían con vida. Trate de abrir los ojos, pero la luz blanca me cegaba y mi dolor de cabeza no me dejaba en paz. Me sentía horriblemente mal. Me costaba horrores mover mi brazo derecho, el izquierdo en cambio, no lo podía mover. "Debo habérmelo fracturado" Pensé. Luego de un rato de meditar en mi mente tratando de relajarme con los ojos cerrados, puedo escuchar el ruido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose y unos pasos que vienen hacia mí. Alguien toma mi mano y cambia la intravenosa que me están dando. Siento como clavan la aguja en mi muñeca y no puedo evitar que escape un leve gemido.

- Dra. Hadley, ¿Esta despierta?

Esa voz me parecía muy familiar. Trate de abrir los ojos, pero no podían acostumbrarse a la luz. Odiaba sentirme tan débil. Otra vez lo intente y pude abrirlos, todo estaba un poco nublado. Una mata rubia se acerco a mí y pude escuchar que me hablaba. Trate de incorporarme de nuevo, pero mi cabeza me dolía horriblemente y mis heridas latían violentamente. Otro gemido de dolor involuntario escapo de mis labios. ¿Por qué había sido tan imprudente en emborracharme de esa forma? Ah si! Cierto.. Mi Huntington. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano tibia que se poso en mi frente y luego acariciaba mi mano tratando de calmarme.

El tacto era agradable y me hacia sentir protegida. Tenía mucho miedo, pero no lo iba a admitir a nadie...

-Sh... Dra. Hadley usted va a estar bien, solo necesita tiempo para recuperarse. Pedio mucha sangre.

Trate de hablar pero me dolía terriblemente el pecho, algo andaba mal. Me asuste y trate de probar de nuevo lo único que pude articular fue ¿Que? y volví a sentir dolor y comencé a toser provocándome más dolor. Sentí como algo parecido al agua corría por mis mejillas, ¿Estaba llorando? ¡Oh genial! y ahora tenia a Cameron con su habitual preocupación por todos tratando de calmarme y aconsejándome encima Mio.

- Tranquila Trece, todo va a estar bien. Trata de calmarte, tienes las costillas rotas, es por eso que no puedes hablar muy bien todavía. Tienes que hacerlo despacio. Toma, es agua, te calmara la tos.

El vaso toco mis labios y yo suavemente tome el agua, tenía muchísima sed aparte, mi boca estaba seca después de tanto tiempo de estar inconsciente. Poco a poco mi tos fue disminuyendo hasta que no hubo más. Al igual que mi dolor...

- Trata de descansar un poco más, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas.

Su mano fue hacia mi cabeza y la acariciaba dulcemente... La última vez que había sentido ese tipo de caricia fue hace años cuando mi madre estaba bien, o cuando mi padre aun estaba con vida... Unas últimas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y me quede profundamente dormida...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Cameron POV.**

Entré en la habitación para cambiarle la intravenosa a mi paciente y escucho que un gemido sale de ella. Le hablé tratando de saber si estaba despierta pero no respondió. Luego de un rato lo único que pudo articular fue la palabra "que" hasta que un ataque de tos la invadió, pude ver en su expresión miedo y dolor, y como de sus ojos escapaban lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro. Me precipité a buscar un vaso con agua y le di para que tomara... Después de un tiempo se calmo y para tratar de tranquilizarla acaricie suavemente su cabello. Ella no opuso resistencia. Yo me quede mirando como su rostro se relajaba a través de mis caricias. Una lagrima rebelde resbalo por su mejilla.

- Dra. Hadley. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pero no me respondió. Se había quedado profundamente dormida. Al parecer todavía se encontraba muy agotada y débil, es por eso que se durmió de nuevo.

Me retire de la habitación para irme a casa... Mañana a primera hora volvería para comprobar su estado...

* * *

**Thirteen POV**

La luz que se colaba por la ventana me despertó, mi vista tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero después de un rato pude ver con claridad. Al fin podía ver, quise comprobar mi estado y registre una herida bastante fea en mi cabeza, una pierna rota y la opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar con libertad. Era bastante incomodo, pero tenía que acostumbrarme hasta curarme por completo. Revise la habitación con la mirada y no se encontraba nadie aquí. Probablemente era demasiado temprano y ni siquiera Cuddy había llegado. Mi mente divago y me puse a recordar los hechos pasados... Cameron. Ella había estado conmigo, ella había visto mi lado más vulnerable, algo que yo había intentado ocultar a todos. Ella era una doctora muy buena, pero yo no necesitaba un exceso de preocupación detrás mío, o alguien que me reproche lo que hacia con mi vida. Pero tenia que prepararme, porque pronto iba a tener que soportarlo todo.

Divague por largo rato... los fantasmas de mi pasado volvían a mi lentamente... Mi padre, el siempre había tratado de hacer su papel y el de mi madre cuando enfermo, pero a él ¿Quien lo cuidaba? Yo era una niña y me comportaba de manera muy injusta con mi madre... mi padre siempre trato de hacerme entender que ella no me gritaba apropósito, que estaba enferma y no podía controlarse, pero yo no pude entenderlo... la odiaba, y ni siquiera le dije adiós cuando murió...

Lagrimas se formaron en mis ojos, que amenazaban salir y mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y una voz que me llamaba...

- Dra. Hadley. ¿Como se encuentra?

Esa voz me sorprendió, como pude escondí mis lágrimas y al parecer mi visitante no se dio cuenta de ello.

Le devuelvo la mirada a esa persona y con una media sonrisa despreocupada trato de darle a entender que todo esta bien.

- Por su semblante veo que se encuentra mejor, la Dra. Cameron me informo de su estado, ella estará con usted en unos minutos. Pero si vine aquí no fue para comprobar algo que ya sabia, sino para decirle que cometió una imprudencia y que siendo una mujer tan joven, no veo la necesidad de porque usted deba acabar con su vida... No se enoje por lo que le digo, pero solo me preocupo por su bienestar Dra. Hadley.

¿Cuddy preocupándose por mí? ¿Donde se ha visto eso antes? Mi mirada fría se poso en ella y lentamente trate de decirle lo que pensaba, puesto que mi dolor todavía no se había calmado por completo.

- Yo... No soy una especie de masoquista... Tengo... mis propias... razones... y todos cometemos errores.

Hice una mueca debido a que mi pecho me dolía bastante, y al parecer Cuddy lo noto. Trate de normalizar mi respiración y espere a que ella me contestara...

- Esta bien Dra. Hadley. Pero quiero que a partir de ahora se cuide. No vine aquí a alterarla... Luego volveré para ver como se encuentra. Adiós.

Y con ese último saludo pude ver su figura yéndose por la puerta... Esta iba a ser una estancia muy larga en el hospital y no quería permanecer más aquí.

* * *

**Cameron POV. **

Quería terminar rápido con mi labor en la sala de emergencias, siempre resulta un lío el lugar con tantos pacientes ingresados de urgencia... Me faltaba solo ir a buscar unos documentos a la oficina de Cuddy, y luego podía ir a comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba Trece.

Pedí permiso para entrar en la oficina y me dispuse a agarrar los documentos que me señalo Cuddy e irme, pero al parecer ella quería hablar de algo...

- Pasa algo Cuddy?

- Si Dra. Cameron. Hoy fui a ver como se encontraba la Dra. Hadley y le di mi opinión acerca de su actitud y de como se esta matando poco a poco llevando la vida que lleva... a lo que ella solo me respondió que no era ninguna masoquista y que todos cometían errores. Al parecer algo le pasa para que este llevando esa vida, creo que House lo sabe pero no ha dicho nada al respecto todavía. Yo tratare de sacarle algo de información. Por su parte, creo que lo mejor es que se acerque a ella, tu eres una persona muy comprensiva Cameron y creo que seria lo mejor que le hagas compañía...

- Eso no tienes que pedírmelo Cuddy, yo voy a ayudarla en lo que sea necesario porque me preocupa. Además la veo muy solitaria y no creo que se merezca vivir así.

- Muchas gracias Dra. Cameron, vuelva a su trabajo.

- Claro, hasta luego Cuddy.

Luego de salir de la oficina de Cuddy me dispuse a ir directamente para hablar con Trece. Me asome a la puerta y pude ver su semblante ensombrecido al parecer estaba pensando en algo. Lentamente abrí la puerta con cuidado de no molestarla, entre tranquilamente a la habitación y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que tuve que llamar su atención para poder hablar con ella.

- Eh... Dra. Hadley

Ella se sobresalto, al parecer no había notado mi presencia y lentamente me respondió.

- Dra. Cameron. No la escuche entrar.

Pude ver en su rostro una mueca de dolor, al parecer todavía sus heridas le dolían.

- ¿Todavía le duele hablar verdad? ¿Hay algo más que le incomode?

- Mis heridas todavía no se cerraron. Y ya es tolerable el dolor cuando hablo.

- Me alegra escuchar que mejora. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera hablar con usted sobre algo.

Su cara inmediatamente se transformo, su mirada de curiosidad paso a una mirada más fría que el hielo, una mirada que me hacia estremecer. Y sin más suspiro con resignación parece.

- Supongo que viene a hablarme de lo mismo que vino Cuddy. ¿Verdad?

- Así es... Pero no lo hago por ella.

- No me importa porque lo hagas, es mi vida Cameron. Yo no te digo de como deberías lidiar tus problemas con Chase...

Iba a gritarle por tratarme de esa manera, pero no pude... lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y empezaron a salir. Rápidamente me di vuelta para marcharme de allí...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thirteen POV. **

Lágrimas corrían por su rostro dejando ver la profunda tristeza que sentía a través de sus ojos, ella ya me había dado la espalda dispuesta a irse, y comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos hacia la puerta. Yo trate de llamarla pero mi voz sonaba muy baja y no se escuchaba debido a sus sollozos. No tendría que haberla tratado de esa manera a la única persona que se preocupaba por mí, no se lo merecía.

Como pude baje de mi cama y trate de llegar a ella. Justo cuando estaba por tocar su hombro mi cuerpo se precipita y caigo al piso causando un horrible sonido, y todas mis extremidades palpitaron de dolor, a lo que yo solo pude decir.

- ¡Oh mierda!

Caí contra el piso por lo cual mi pecho recibió un fuerte golpe, nada bueno en el estado en el que me encontraba y mi nariz había comenzado a sangrar. Unos brazos firmes me levantaron, y comencé a sentir mareos... Luego todo daba vueltas y pude ver dos personas a mi alrededor que me subían a la camilla.

Cameron se acerco hacia a mi, y esta era mi oportunidad de decírselo.

- Yo... yo lo siento...

- No hay problema Trece.

Me dijo tomándome de la mano y de repente todo oscureció...

* * *

**Cameron POV. **

Sentí como si me llamaran pero no quise darme vuelta para toparme con la mirada hiriente de Trece. Iba a irme lo más rápido posible de allí pero sentí un fuerte choque contra el piso, me di vuelta para ver que pasaba y ella estaba tirada en el piso con su nariz sangrando. Me asusté mucho al verla allí y llame a alguien que me ayudara a cargarla a la cama, mientras yo trataba de incorporarla. La tomé por los hombros y pude escuchar que me hablaba.

- Yo... yo lo siento...

En su mirada había arrepentimiento y cruzo un pensamiento por mi mente, el cual decía que no iba a dejar sola a Trece, iba a tratar de romper ese muro que ella armaba por alguna razón, tenía que hacerlo por ella y por su salud. Y lo único que le conteste fueron las palabras...

- No hay problema Trece.

Luego ella perdió el sentido.

La revisé y su respiración era irregular debido al golpe que sufrió en sus costillas rotas, y el golpe que había recibido en la cara se veía mal, su nariz había comenzado a sangrar y nuevamente recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cuando se reciben dos golpes seguidos y en el mismo lugar no es una muy buena señal, puede haber una contusión cerebral...

Luego de ponerle el respirador para facilitar su respiración y comprobar su golpe en la cabeza (que por fortuna no era nada grave), me quede a cuidar de ella hasta que despertara. Pero debido a mi cansancio me quede dormida sobre la silla apoyada en la cama de Trece...

Me desperté con la voz de mi querida, pero problemática paciente... Me sorprendí de lo mucho que podía dormir yo en una posición tan incomoda. Eran las 4 AM, y mi mirada se centro en el rostro relajado de Trece, al parecer ella hablaba en sueños y no se podía saber que estaría rondando por esa cabeza...

Comenzó a murmurar palabras como, "perdón", "odio", "adiós" y la última que me dejó sorprendida "mamá"...

Después de un rato de examinar su rostro noté un cambio, ella había fruncido el ceño y se quejaba en sueños, su respiración se había agitado horriblemente y comenzó a moverse en la cama y a gritar.

Trate de despertarla, no se que pudo haberla hecho reaccionar así. Luego de escuchar la frase "Lo siento", ella despertó sobresaltada, levantándose de la cama lo que provoco que se le escapara un gemido de dolor y volvió a recostarse tratando de normalizar su respiración que ya de por si era dificultosa.

- Tranquila Trece, todo esta bien... Solo estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

En sus ojos pude notar como lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero no salían... Su rostro parecía el de una niña asustada, pero pronto la cambio a su habitual cara de póker en la cual no dejaba entrever ningún sentimiento. Yo tímidamente tome su mano para brindarle mi apoyo. Seguro iba a gritarme o sacarme como la vez anterior...

- Gracias por estar aquí, Cameron.

Me sorprendí mucho por la expresión de agradecimiento que tuvo hacia mi y comprendí que necesitaba de alguien, ella era una persona muy fuerte, pero sola no podría con todo el peso que nos pone en nuestro camino la vida.

* * *

**Thirteen POV**

Me desperté sobresaltada por una pesadilla que después de noches se volvía a repetir otra vez, me levante de la cama del susto y eso provoco que mis heridas comenzaran a doler otra vez. Luego sentí una mano sobre la mía y miré a quien estaba conmigo. Ella se había quedado toda la noche cuidándome al parecer y en su rostro había preocupación... Yo me sentía inundada por una profunda tristeza y las palabras que escaparon de mi boca fueron "Gracias por estar aquí, Cameron". Esa mujer con su típico aire de bondad, ya estaba haciendo estragos en mí y había roto una de las murallas que tanto me había empeñado en construir. Pero al parecer algo dentro de mí quería encontrar a la persona que lo hiciera y me salvara de las estupideces que cometo. De pronto mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de mi compañera.

- Te ves triste Trece... ¿Quieres hablar de lo que soñaste? Yo se que vas a pensar que me meto en tu vida, que no tengo derecho. Pero en verdad quiero que sepas que estoy para ayudarte. Me tienes Trece.

- ¿Te tengo Cameron? Pero... si ni siquiera me hablabas cuando entre al equipo y en las oportunidades en las que me hablaste fueron para rebajarme. Aun recuerdo las palabras "¿Y así tu trabajas para House?" cuando mi diagnostico fue incorrecto.

Al parecer ella se dio cuenta que tenia razón y bajo la mirada con tristeza... Para remediar lo que dije volví a hablar.

- Mira Cameron, se que tienes debilidad por las personas que se encuentran graves. Pero no tienes que quedarte conmigo por lástima, no te estoy echando. Pero no me gusta que me tengan lastima.

- Yo no es por eso que me acerque a ti. Tienes razón que en el diagnostico te trate mal, pero era por celos de que tu reemplazaste mi lugar con House y lo hacías muy bien. Pero eso ya paso. Ahora quiero que podamos llevarnos bien, quiero que tengas a alguien en quien confiar Trece... Escuche que hablabas en sueños y nombraste a tu madre... ¿Ella esta bien?

¿Como? ¡No puede ser! ¿Ella me había escuchado hablar en sueños? ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntar por mi madre? Últimamente ese recuerdo me tortura todos los días, y no puedo evitar que me invada la tristeza cada vez que la recuerdo... Sumida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que una mano se pozo en mi hombro y mi acompañante me dio un calido abrazo. Pude sentir como las lagrimas salían de mis mejillas y sin ningún esfuerzo para ocultarlas llore en el hombro de Cameron. Podía sentir como su mano acariciaba mi espalda tratando de consolarme y diciéndome palabras reconfortantes al oído... Luego yo termine el abrazo y ella me miro...

- Ella esta muerta ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Todos morimos Trece y a todos nos toca alguna vez.

- Créeme que eso lo se mas que nadie. Pero yo la odiaba.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer otra vez y pude ver la cara sorprendida de Cameron.

- Ella murió de Huntington, cuando yo era chica ella me gritaba sin razón aparente, enfrente de mis amigos. La odiaba.

Mi padre trato de explicarme que ella no lo hacia apropósito, que era por su enfermedad y que la perdonara pero yo me negué a hacerlo. Y el día de su muerte ni siquiera le dije adiós... Pero ahora comprendo lo que mi madre sentía, ahora yo voy a pagar por lo que le hice...

- Espera Trece ¿Qué dices? Tu...

- Si Cameron, Yo también tengo Huntington.

- ¿Cuanto te queda de vida?

- Ocho, diez años...

- No puede ser... Aún así te queden pocos años de vida no me parece que tengas que matarte en las drogas y el alcohol. Entiendo tu situación, pero tú no puedes hacerte esto. Tus padres no querrían que arruinaras tu vida así. La gente que se preocupa por ti no lo permitiría...

- Estoy sola Cameron.

Esto último lo dije sin darme cuenta, mi mirada estaba perdida y las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas... Luego siento una mano calida que se posa en mi mejilla y me seca las lágrimas. Después unos brazos rodeándome en un abrazo lleno de muchas emociones, un abrazo que yo necesitaba mucho sin lugar a dudas...

- Jamás vas a estar sola Trece porque me vas a tener a mí siempre. Yo seré tu amiga y juntas buscaremos la cura de esta enfermedad. Hay tratamientos para que tus síntomas tarden en llegar, no te des por vencida por favor.

Y me volvió a abrazar. No se que tenia pero algo tenia Cameron que me hacia olvidar de todo lo que me rodeaba cuando me abrazaba, yo me había privado de esas muestras de cariño y el volver a recibirlas me hacia sentir más completa.

- Esta bien Cameron, voy a hacer el ensayo. Pero no le menciones a nadie de esta plática, por favor.

- No tienes de que preocuparte. Yo te acompañare a los ensayos si quieres.

- Muchas gracias Cameron...

Seguimos hablando un largo rato, pero ya no se notaba más ese aire de tristeza en la habitación. Pasamos largo tiempo bromeando sobre las ocurrencias de House, y todos sus diagnósticos alocados. Hacia mucho tiempo que no me reía de esa manera. Pronto me agarro sueño y antes de quedarme dormida, Cameron se abalanzo contra mí y me abrazo.

- Te quiero Trece. Me voy a quedar aquí contigo.

Y entonces descubrí que mis murallas habían sido quebradas, que esa chica dulce que estaba durmiendo a mi lado me daría las ganas de vivir que yo necesitaba. Descubrí que ya no volvería a estar sola y que con ella a mi lado ya no necesito nada más...

**Fin**

**Bueno, espero que el final sea de su agrado. Si lo hacia más largo me iba a colgar y no lo iba a terminar. **

**Muchas gracias a los que leyeron esta historia :) **

**¡Nos vemos en la siguiente! **


End file.
